Lullaby
by AusllyisForever
Summary: *First fanfic* -Austin and Ally admits they like each other. What happens when Ally gets pregnant and the doctor tells her if she goes along with the pregnancy, she wont survive? RATED T, BECAUSE IM STUPID AND DONT KNOW HOW THE RATINGS WORK. I'll look that up later. ENJOY. Sorry if you don't like it, its my first fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer; I own ABSOLUTELY nothing but the plot line. **  
**Rated K because im not really sure how the ratings work. and you'll probably see why later on in the story. Might be a tear-jerker, who knows. ENJOY.**

"_Lullaby_"

Hi, i'm Austin. Sitting next to me is my girlfriend, Ally. We are both 18 years old. Right now, we are in the doctors office. You see, a while ago, Trish, Dez and Ally through a surprise party for me to celebrate my record deal at Starr Records. We had a bit to drink, but not enough to make us drunk out of our minds. **(A/N. I know that in some places like the U.S the age limit for drinking is 21? Anyway, I live in the UK so the age limit for drinking is 18)**

*Flashback*

Anyway, I was on my first beer so I wasn't even the slightest bit tipsy, and Ally doesnt really like the taste of alcohol, so she just stuck with water.  
Ally was telling Trish about our new song for my gig at the mall next week and Dez... I dont even know what Dez was doing. Or _Attempting_ to do. I was at the other side of the practice room. I soon realized that I was staring at Ally. She just looked so beautiful. I wanted to tell her how I felt, really, I did. But I dont think she'd feel the same way. Plus, I wouldnt want to do anything that would jeopardise our friendship. 

*Ally's POV*

I was talking to Trish about the new song Austin and I wrote for his gig next week at the mall, when in the corner of my eye I saw that he was staring at me. Dont get me wrong, I love Austin, really. Ever sense that night when I conquered my stage fright and we kissed, I've always had feelings for him.  
We tried dating for a while, but it didnt really work out. It was affecting our song writing, and I didnt want to get in the way of his career, he's just worked way too hard. So we decided it would be best to stay friends for now.

I walked over to him to see if he was okay. "Hey Austin".  
"Oh, Hey. What's up?" He looks a bit nervous, I wonder why?  
"Nothing really. Are you okay? You seem pretty out of it"  
"What do you mean?"  
"You've kind of been spacing out lately, and I dont just mean tonight. You've been acting weird all week. Are you sure there's nothing wrong? You know you can tell me anything"  
"I know. Thanks, but I'm fine, really."  
"Okay, good. Well if there's anything you ever need to talk about, you know where to find me"  
"Thanks.. Ally?"  
"Yeah?"  
"You look beautiful. Don't let anyone tell you anything other than that"  
Aw. How'd I ever meet such a sweet guy?  
"Thanks Austin, that's really sweet. You look good too" and with that, I walked back over to Trish.

*Austin's POV*

Why didn't I just tell her? Ugh! Aw well. I told her she's beautiful, that counts.. right? One step at a time. Maybe i'll get to tell her later. I kinda wanna be alone when I tell her I still have feelings for her, to avoid drama from Trish and Dez.

*2 hours later*

We were still at the party and people were starting to leave. I was a bit more drunk than I was when the party started, honestly, i'm not much of a drinker. I would usually have one or two beers and thats it. I guess it's just the stress i've been under lately? I dont know. Although I still knew what I was doing and saying, unlike all the rest of the guests here who were practically falling everywhere, laughing at absolutely nothing or grinding on everything and everyone with a heart beat.

"Hey guys!" Dez was slurring his words a little. I didnt know he had the guts to have even one alcoholic drink. Lets just hope is mom or dad doesnt suspect anything when he gets home.  
"Hey Dez, you okay buddy?"  
"Yeah, i'm fine! Why wouldnt I be? Look, I just came to tell you that i'm gonna head home before my mom starts asking questions. She's most likely in bed now but she'll wait up to hear the front door to see if i'm home. I don't want her to freak out on me. Anyway's, gotta run! Night!"  
"Bye Dez"  
"Yeah, i'm gonna head home too. I have work tomorrow and I want to keep this job... for at least 2 days. I'll see you guys tomorrow, bye have fun! But not _too_ much fun if you know what I mean" Trish glared at me.  
I rolled my eyes and she left.

"Ally, I really gotta tell you something and I dont want you to freak out, okay?"  
"You know you can tell me anything. You dont have to be nervous Austin"  
This actually made me even more nervous.  
Calm down Austin! You've sang in front of hundreds of people before and you werent nervous. But when it comes to telling a girl how you feel, you get nervous? But this wasnt just ANY girl. This was Ally. And I didnt want to lose her.

***Sorry if it's too short! I'll try to update (if you guys want me to!) as soon as I can. My exams start tomorrow so I have to revise unfortunatly. I'm not really one for studying... especially R.E which is my GCSE subject so thats not good... aw well. This is my first fanfic and i'm not really sure if it's good or not but you's can be the judge of that! A&A reference there. Anyway, please Review! Tell me how you feel about the story :)***

**~Jodie :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer; I own nothing! Sadly. I still dont know if you's liked the last chapter (obviously because I just literally uploaded it) but I got a bit bored so sorry if you didnt like this story so far, but heres another chapter! Yous probably all hate me now haha #haters 3 Well this is my last chapter for today anyway i have to go back to revising -_- so for anyone who did hate the last chapter, Lucky you's :*. Okay heres the chapter. ENJOY... **

"_Lullaby_"  
chapter 2

*Austin's POV*

I'm really nervous. But I have to tell her. Its been eating me alive! Okay. Here goes. 

"Ally, promise me you wont freak out or anything. This is important."

"Austin, dont worry. I wont freak out, just tell me what's on your mind"

"Okay. Well.. I dont want to do anything that will jeopordise our friendship. But I have to get this off of my chest. Ally, I still have feelings for you... and I know you probably dont feel the same way, its just, you told me I could tell you anything and I just though that maybe if I told you..-"  
She cut me off with a kiss. Woah. I did not see that coming... not that im complaining.  
It didnt take me long to register what was going on, (because she took me by surprise) and obviously, I kissed her back.

*Ally's POV*

Austin's so cute and sweet when he's rambling on. I still cant believe he said he still has feelings for me! When I heard those words, I dont know. I just felt completely over the _moon_! haha, get it?  
Anyway, after he told me he still liked me, I kissed him. It was nice. It just felt right.  
We pulled away and just stared in each others eyes. He smiled and I smiled back.

"Austin, Of course I feel the same way. I never stopped. I guess I was just afraid of ruining your career after you work SO hard."

"You only make it better. _There's no way I can do it without you. Better together_, remember? I dont think we can be friends..."

My heart sunk. What did he mean?

*Austin's POV*

After I told Ally that I dont think we should be friends, she looked scared and worried. I tried to hide my smirk. She was so cute.

"I mean, I dont think we can be friends. _Just_ friends. C'mon, we both admitted that we like each other. Everyone see's the chemistry between us, even Dez. Why else do you think that whenever we go out people are always mistaken us for a couple? We're _perfect_ together. We're _great_ together. You're everything to me. I wanna be with you."

I basically just COMPLETELY poured my heart out to her. Well, now I dont feel as nervous. I know she feels the same way.  
After all that was said, Ally smiled. She leaned in for another kiss and I gladly complied.  
We pulled away a second later as she opened her mouth to speak.

"This is why I love you. You're so sweet Austin. I want to be with you too but.. what if it doesnt work out this time?"

"Well, we dont know unless we try. I have a feeling that it will work out. What if we just take it slow?"

"I guess we could try. Taking things slow sounds good."

We leaned in for another kiss as I held her in my arms.

***Really cheesy, I know. Honestly, im not the 'romantic' kind of person. But Austin & Ally are so cute! I'll make an acception for them. Its my favourite show on Disney so yeah. Hope you liked this chapter! Im not sure about it lol. But then again, it depends on you guys! If you liked it then lemme know! Review! **  
**Oh, and on the summary I said that things get a bit steamy at the party. It doesnt. I thought Austin and Ally taking things slow sounds better and it kinda builds up tension etc. So im gonna find out how to change that because again, with new things that i havent really done before im a bit stupid :L so bear with me! Sorry if you didnt like it but anyway,**  
**REVIEW! G'bye.**

**~ joDIE xP**


	3. Chapter 3

***Disclaimer; I own nothing! So I forgot to say WHY its called Lullaby... well I was listening to Nickelback - Lullaby while revising RE for my RE mock exam. We have to revise about abortion, christian views about it, what the roman catholic church has to say about it, Protestant churches opinions yadda yadda yadda, So anyway, basically, christians believe that it is okay for someone to have an abortion ONLY under certain circumstances e.g. If the mothers health and life is at risk, if there is a severe chance that the child will be born with a disability or if the child will not survive long outside the womb, rape/incest etc. (Not trying to give you's all an RE lesson, dont worry) but yeah, I think its kind of a sad topic to learn about but what are ya gonna do lol. Plus, the music video for Lullaby - nickelback is kinda sad, so yeah. its kinda based off of that. REALLY LONG disclaimer there, sorry about that!. well Bring on Chapter 3!***

"Lullaby"  
Chapter 3 

_***Austin's POV***_

So yeah, so far things are going great with me and Ally. We've been keeping it a secret though. We want to make sure there's a good chance of us lasting before we make it official.

Even though its only been a week, im pretty sure Ally is the only girl I want to spend the rest of my life with. I mean I have known her since we were 15. I fell in love with her at 16.

Ally and I are in my livingroom watching Mama **(A/N. I do NOT own Mama. It is an amazing movie though, I recommend it if youre not easily scared, Its more jumpy than scary tbh so anyway) **I picked this movie on purpose. I wanted Ally to be scared and end up in my lap by the end.

It totally slipped my mind that Ally finds these movies boring.

Well I can tell you something, she's not really a good actress. **(A/N. another note, sorry. I dont mean anything by this btw its just for the story. I actually love Laura, I think shes absolutely gorgeous and an amazing actress.) **I can tell she's trying to act scared for my sake.

I thought it was cute though, so I pretended to believe her.  
I pulled her on my lap and held her close. She looked at me, searching my eyes for something. Im not sure what, but I know she was definitely searching for something. _Anything_.

I gazed into her eyes, looking deeper. I realized then I was leaning in and she was too. Our noses were touching and our lips were barely brushing when suddenly, there was a loud noise from the T.V and Ally and I both jumped.

right...

Seriously, mama? Couldnt you have pushed Luke off the stairs _after_ Ally and I kissed? ugh.

I grabbed the remote and turned the TV down a little. Just enough so that if anything happens between me and Ally again, we wont jump 10 feet in the air. _Thanks mama. _

_"_Austin?" Ally sweetly called my name while batting her eye lashes. I love how she says my name. How it rolls off her tongue.

"Yeah?"

"Can you get me some water, please?" I sighed and she looked up at me with those eyes. Her deep chocolate brown orbs gazing into mine. She had won, I was defeated.

I leaned down to give her a peck on the lips before I got off the couch and walking to the kitchen to get my girl some water. _My girl. _Calling no one else that but Ally. It just sounds so right. 

_***Ally's POV***_

Austin walks in with a glass of water. He hands it to me and I thank him. After I took a sip of water, I set it down on the coffee table in front of us.  
I looked over at Austin who was watching the rest of Mama.  
I got up and straddled him. I decided to take a risk tonight and play it dangerous.  
His hands instantly found their way to my hips, almost instinctivly. I leaned down and kissed him passionately. Before things got a bit _too_ heated, Austin broke the kiss.

"Whats wrong?" I asked him, worrying that he didnt feel the same way after all. That he thought that kissing me just didnt feel right at all.

"I want to. You know I do"

"Then why'd you stop?"

"Because. Remember what we decided? To take things slow? You have no idea how much I want this Ally but, I just dont want our relationship to be rushed, you know? I want to. Just not yet.

I completely understood where he was coming from. I forgot that we decided on that.

"You're right, i'm sorry."

I gave him one quick peck and sat back down on the seat I was previously sitting on.

"Dont apologize. It was nice. But we both want our relationship to work out." he had a point. A good one at that.

"I know." I looked up at him and he smiled. I smiled back at him.

For the rest of the day we just cuddled up and watched a bunch of movies until we fell asleep, my head on Austin's shoulder and Austin's head leaning on mine.

***If its short, then I am sorry. I'm actually kinda proud of this chapter idk. I think it was the best chapter of this story so far. Btw dont get too caught up with this story being a happy story because trust me, things will change. Im sure I will be crying will writing it, ive already got it all planned out... Anyway, Shoutout to JoJo for reviewing! Glad you liked it! -I uploaded a new story called 'Just Know that I Love You'. At the moment, I like it better because I have a better feeling about it. But I'll still be continuing on with this one. Thanks for reading!***

** Jodiee Will. x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer; Yo! I would have uploaded earlier when I got home from school but I had to write and upload a chapter for my other story and then I had to get dinner, do homework, and then get a shower blah blah. But im back! btw, sorry if theres any spelling or grammar mistakes etc. My spell check is kinda gay. CHAPTER 4.**

"Lullaby"

_***Austin's POV***_

Ever since Ally and I have been dating, my life could not get any better. Seriously. I dont know what it is about her, but she's something special. She's my _everything_.

I was on my way over to her house. I was a bit nervous though. Her dad wasn't going to be there. He was at another one of his conventions. I know I shouldnt be nervous, but I cant help myself. I mean, what she did the other night... What if I didnt stop her? How far would we have gone?

If she pulls anything like that again, I really dont know how im going to control myself. I dont know if I will be able to stop her next time. Will I even try? Of course I would. We agreed to take our relationship slow. We wanted this more than anything for our relationship to work out.

Well, we told Trish and Dez about us, and Ally's dad and both my parents already knew. They were really happy for us. My parents love Ally like shes their own daughter. But thats not the case because if it was, it would be wrong. If you know what im getting at.

I reached Ally's front door and just walked in. I always did this and she did the same. It was fine though. It would be a bit awkward if it wasnt.

I walked in and saw she wasnt in her livingroom. I walked upstairs. I heard the water from the shower turn off, so my guess is, she was just finished taking a shower.

She walked out in nothing but a fluffy white towel around her small, delicate body. She saw me and jumped.

"Hey, Austin. When did you get here?" "Not long" I realized that my eyes were following the droplets of water that was running down from her hair and underneath her towel until it disappeared.

I gulped.

"Take a picture. It'll last longer" This snapped me out of my thoughts and brought be back to reality. I saw her smirking.

I just chuckled.

"Why dont you go downstairs and watch TV until I get dressed?" _ I'd rather watch you get dressed. _I mentally scolled myself for thinking that. No. We're taking things slow.

I head downstairs but I leave the TV off. I just sat there silently.

I must have dozed off because the next think I know, Ally is gently shaking me awake.

"Hey, sleepy head" I looked at her and smiled. "Hey. So what do you wanna do today? Lazy day in, day at the beach, movies?" I didnt really want to go to the movies. I mean, its a nice day outside.

She thought for a while before answering.

"How about the beach?" "Perfect"

We were walking hand and hand by the water. The sun was beginning to set. The conversation ended like, 5 minutes ago so it was silent.  
But not the awkward kind of silence. It was comfortable.

I decided to break it anyway.

"So.." she looked up at me. Whatever's left of the daylight shining in her eyes making them sparkle.

"Did you have fun today?" I sound like a father asking his child if they enjoyed themselves at school or at a play date. Whatever.

"Yeah, I did. What about you?" "I always have fun. Every time im with you"

Um... That sounded a bit wrong...

She must have noticed because she started laughing and I joined in. Her laughter was contagious.

I picked her up bridal style and swung her around so I was giving her a piggy back. I raced towards the water, both Ally's and my laughter filling the air.

I set her down gently in the water and she splashed me. I inwardly laughed at her child like behaviour. It was just so cute.  
We ended up having a water fight anyway and we were soaking wet by the end. I grabbed her chin and leaned in to kiss her. I had my arms wrapped around her waist, but they soon found their way to her legs. I lifted her up so that she was now straddling me, I guess you could say.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and we continued to kiss for a while until sun down.

**N'aww cute. It's seriously gonna make me cry when I write a certain chapter. I cant even... Welp, thats chapter 4! Hope you liked it! It's like, 11:20pm here and I still have a bit more homework to do... You're lucky I heart you's. Even though its a wee small audience I got :) cute. I'll probably update sometime tonight any way if I can. **

**Review! :* **

**Jodiee :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer; I'm back woop! I own nothing but the plot line btw (: **  
**~ Hi JoJo :) haha, Yeah homeworks are the worst :( They were suppose to be banning homework apparently. I heard that when I was 10. Im 15 now and we're still doing them. Wtf happened I thought it was a good idea LOL. idk. HERE'S CHAPTER 5. **

"Lullaby"

_***Ally's POV***_

Yesterday was amazing. Words cannot describe how happy I am with Austin. You know the saying, _"There's someone special out there for everyone. Those who die alone, just never found their special someone"_?

I think i've found my special someone.

No, scratch that. I _know_ i've found him.

I was dealing with a customer when in the corner of my eye, I saw a flash of blonde, silky hair walk through the doors. I smiled.

It was Austin. _My_ Austin.

"Hey, Ally" he walked over to me. Showing off his pearly white teeth. His smile is just so beautiful. I cant even. "Hey Austin" I smiled back at him.

He came around the desk and hugged me. "What's up?" "Just working. How are you?" "When does your shift end? And good, thanks." "Um... about half an hour, why?" "I wanna relax with my girl today"

Aw. I loved it when he called me _his_ girl. I smiled at him. I could feel myself blushing and I heard him chuckle.

"You're so cute" This made me blush even more.

_***Austin's POV***_

"You're so cute" I told her. She blushed even more than she did before. I found this adorable.

What does she do to me? Every time I hear her name mentioned or see her beautiful face, I dont know. I cant help but zone out and start smiling like an idiot.

I was a lucky idiot though. Because I had Ally. How many guys can say that? Just one. Me.

I really just wanted to chill today. Take it easy. I told her I would meet her in the practice room when she finishes her shift in half an hour and she nodded in agreement.

I walked upstairs to the practice room and sat on the couch. My eyes started to feel heavy, so I just let them close over.

_Yeah I know what you're thinking. I'm really lazy. What can I say? I like my sleep. _

Ally tapped my shoulder and I immediately woke up. She chuckled and just sat in my lap, straddling me. _Again_. Oh No.

She began to kiss from my neck up to my jaw line. I sighed.

_What was she doing? _

I couldnt hold it in anymore, I moaned.

I looked in her eyes which were clouded with lust.

I lost it there and then. I started to kiss her hard on the lips, earning a moan from her.

So much for taking it slow...

We carried on kissing until Ally tugged on my shirt, signalling me to take it off.

I let her because in all honesty, I was enjoying this. And If I had any self-control its gone now.

My shirt was thrown on to the floor. I started taking Ally's shirt off and she complied.

**(A/N. Okay so dont worry Im not going in to details. We all know what happens next)**

_ 

_***Still Austin's POV***_

After those certain... _Activities_, we were wrecked. We were now both in Ally's bed unerneath the covers. My arm was around her waist as she cuddled in close to my chest.

I dont regret anything. Not one thing. I just hope Ally doesnt either.

I felt Ally stir in my arms. She opened her eyes and looked at me. She gave me that smile that I love waking up to see.

"Hey, beautiful" "Hey" she said, chuckling slightly.

We were both still too tired to really speak. So I just pulled her in closer and kissed her head. She wrapped her arms around my torso and lays her head on my chest. 

_I could get use to this. _

**Kind of a short chapter, I know. Yeah it's a bit cheesy. Im not really one for cheesiness but ah well. It was still really awkward to write though... It'll do well lol. Omg I clearly watch to much Austin & Ally... My cat was meowing to get in to the livingroom but no one was in there (and plus she'd just climb the christmas tree) so I yelled down at her and I accidentally called her Ally... I dont know where I got Ally from Bonni... lol, Follow me on twitter! **_**JodieR5_98 **_

_**REVIEW :) **_

_Jodiee_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer; I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT LINE.**

**So yeah. I thought I was in deep shit today because at lunch time I was walking home from school, (we're allowed to go home for lunch if you live in the town) and theres thiss wee alley way you walk through to get to my school and this morning I was told to tuck in my shirt so I did and instead of taking it out as always I just left it tucked in because I couldnt be bothered to take it out again. Im lazy like that. So anyway, I was walking up the alley and my senior teacher and principal drove past and looked at me. I was also walking on the side of the road which had the wee small footpath. (it really is small) but I didnt get in trouble woo! and I did my Maths, English and ICT exams today. I've failed maths. I cant do percentages for shit lol. Essential Skills all the way. I might have passed English. Im good at English. I speak it very well. And I have DEFINITELY failed ICT. There was like 39 pages and only 21 questions wtf. Half of them we didnt even learn either. Seriously, Do they expect a 15 year old to know what 'Acronym' means? Or are they just takin' the piss, i cant tell anymore. Ive never heard of that word in my life. I know what it means now though. Of course, I didnt know what OMR meant either. Until Now. Optical Mark Recognition. It can go fuck itself. I think its safe to say that I am pissed off, I've been ranting about it on my facebook status, BBM, Now fanfiction. Poor Twitter. Its next. Nice long update on my school life there. Sorry xD. Enjoy reading all that. (you dont have to,really) ON WITH THE STORY. **

"Lullaby"

_***Austin's POV***_

_**(1week after the last chapter btw)**_

I havent seen Ally in a week. We've called and everything but shes busy working and I had to help my dad with some DIY in the garage. When I woke up I went to the kitchen to make myself some pancakes. I love pancakes. I was just about to open the refridgerator door when I noticed a yellow sticky note.

" Austin, me and your father had to go back to the Matress Store. We wont be home until late. We left you $17 for a pizza. Keep the house clean.  
Mom x "

**(A/N. I dont know how much Pizza usually is in the U.S. I dont even know how much it is here)**

Looks like i'm getting pancakes and pizza. 

I had ordered the pizza and I was now eating my pancakes. Yeah, im greedy. But Im hungry so dont judge me.

I turned on the TV and started watching "Prisoner".

I heard the door bell go off so I got up and grabbed the money my mom left me on the counter.

I opened the door, but it wasnt the Pizza Delivery Guy.

It was _Ally_.

My face dropped when I saw her pale, tear-stained face look up at me. My heart shattered in to a million pieces.

I stepped out of the way of the door and she slid in past me. We moved over to the couch and I switched off the Television.  
I sat beside and and put my had on hers.

"Ally, whats wrong?" I asked, sounding concerned. I mean, if your girlfriend showed up at your door with blood shot eyes from crying, wouldnt you be worried?

She opened her mouth to speak.

"Promise you wont hate me?" Now im confused. Why would I hate her? What am I missing here?

"Why would I hate you?" "Just promise" more tears traveling down her delicate face.

I wiped them away with my thumb. "I promise"

"Well, last week we had, um... _some fun..." _I couldnt help the grin that appeared on my face. But now was seriously not the time.

"Yeah... we did"

"Okay so. I wasnt expecting anything like this to happen so I didnt think about it"

"So you regret it?" I was disappointed. No. _Crushed_. How could she regret what happened?

"No, I dont regret any of it" thank God.

but then what was she talking about?

"Austin, you didnt use protection, did you?" fuck. 

I put my head in my hands and ran them through my hair as realization dawned on me.

_Fuck_

"So... what you're saying is.." yeah I sound dumb. Im not slow though. I knew what she was on about.

"Im pregnant"

_I knew she was going to say that. _

I started thinking about the situation we were in. A little girl or a little boy running around the house. Calling Ally mommy. Calling me daddy. We'd be a family. Me, Ally and our son or daughter.

A smile crept on my face. I was going to be a dad.

Ally looked at me and when she saw that I wasnt freaking out, but smiling, she started to smile too.

"You're gonna be a daddy, Austin"

This made me smile even more. My cheeks were starting to hurt. I pulled Ally in for a hug. I was so happy.

But why was she crying?

I pulled away a little. "But why were you crying?" again, im not thick. I knew it was because she was scared of me leaving her. I just wanted to hear her say it.

"I was afraid you wouldnt want anything to do with me or the baby"

_Knew it. Told you. _

"And I didnt want to lose you. But I had to tell you anyway, you would have found out eventually"

"N'aww you love me" I said in a sing-song voice and Ally laughed.

"Would I be having your child if I didnt?"

I just smiled. I was so happy that tears almost came to my eyes. I leaned in closer and gave Ally a peck on the lips. I layed my head on hers so our foreheads were touching and put both my hands on her stomach.

_I was going to be a dad._

**And thats chapter 6! Hope you liked it (: Sorry if you're not really a fan of pregnancy stories, but if you read the story you'll see that thats been my plan all along. Its gonna be a real sad story by the end though. Making it really happy and romantic etc at first just builds up tension. AND I HAVE FINISHED ALL MY EXAMS NOW SO I GET A DAY OFF SCHOOL TOMORROW! WOOO! and omw guys its 20 days to christmas! whos excited?! I am! still have to get my advent calender of my granny though. Mm. Chocolate. Welp anyway. REVIEW! **

**Jodiee'Williams xP**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer; I do not own anything but the plot line.**

**Okay so I havent updated in like forever. Im sorry :( -I got my english and my RE exam marks back :) I came first in English with 69% (lol) and I got a C in RE with 65% :) (C's a pass incase you didnt know) so yeah im kinda proud with those results. Im dreading my maths and my ICT ones because I know I did really bad on them... Anyway, this chapter might not be as good because I have a little bit of writers block :( frustrating ugh. Might be a few mistakes because im writing this while listening to Tiesto - Red Lights, R5 - Crazy Stupid Love and more music. Music is life. Without music, life would be a mistake. Deep. I know. **

**JoJo: Yeah Of course :) Sorry about that haha, ill try my best to watch my language :3 ill probably just say 'fu..' or F*** or eff lol :P **

**GuessWho: Umm.. Its either Maisie, Rachel or Lucy... Idk I havent given Rachel the link to this yet and I dont think its Lucy so I'm gonna go with Maisie. Hi Maisie. (: YOU DIDNT SKYPE ME BRO WTF okay. On wif da story! -chapter 7 :P **

"Lullaby"

_I was going to be a dad_

_***Two months later* **_**(A/N. because again, i dont really know what to write so lets just pretend they went to ultrasounds etc. Ally's 2 months preggers now.) **

_*Austin's POV*_

Ally is now 2 months pregnant. We couldnt be happier. I know things got a little carried away that night, but I dont regret it at all and even more now so that we have a child on the way. Im so excited to be a dad. And I am so happy that Ally is the mother of my unborn son or daughter. Yeah, I know we're a little young but so what. Whatever happens, happens for a reason, right?

Its 2:45am right now and i'm lying awake in my bed with Ally lying beside me. We told our parents a little over a month ago and they were kind of pissed, but now they've come to terms with it. I mean, they kind of have to get use to it. Ally's dad started saying how irresponsible this whole situation was and that he expected better off of her, but he said he would support us and his grandchild. He's not _thrilled _about the idea of me and Ally starting a family together at this age but he's not mad either. No he's past the angry stage. He's actually quite excited to meet his grandchild.

My mom and my dad are also being really supportive, which is good. It's great having parents that are supportive.

I turn to my right and look at the digital clock on the bedside table. **3.05am. **  
I should probably go to sleep too, we're going to the doctors tomorrow. We get to see the gender of our baby and I cant wait. I turn to see Ally still sleeping. I smiled at her direction. She's so beautiful. I lean over and kiss her forehead. I wrap my arms around her and start to drift off to sleep.

*At the doctors*** (A/N. Nothing really happens after they wake up. They wake up, get showered, get dressed, drive to the doctors and boom there in the waiting room)**

We're at the doctors office in the waiting room, waiting for our names to be called.

_"Ally Dawson" _well that didnt take long. I got up and grabbed Ally's hand and we walked in to the room. Ally was always quite small and she was only 2 months ahead so she wasnt showing too much, but you could definitely see a bump starting to form. She sat on the bed and the doctor instructed her to lift her shirt up so that she could put the jell on.

"It's cold" Ally laughed and I chuckled. The doctor moved the wand around her stomach and we both looked at the monitor. "Would you like to know the gender of your baby?" Ally and I looked at each other and nodded.  
"Yes please" Ally confirmed.

We went back to looking at the monitor when the doctor spoke up again. "You're having a little girl, congratulations!" I was pretty sure I had tears in my eyes. I looked at Ally and she looked back at me, tears surfacing her eyes. Happy tears of course. I bent down to kiss her on the lips. I pulled away slightly to just look into her eyes and smile. My head now resting on hers. I was going to have a little girl. A daughter.

_

_***Ally's POV***_

I was having a daughter. _Austin Moon's _daughter. I was scared, im not going to lie. But I'm really excited too. I know Austin cant wait, it's all he's been talking about. We've been dicussing baby names ever since I found out I was pregnant. Yeah, it gets a bit annoying but its cute to see how happy Austin is knowing the fact that im carrying his child.

We've came up for names for the baby already. Five names each. For girls, either;

Avalon Moon (Ava for short)  
Holly Moon  
Skyler-Rose Moon  
Avery Moon  
Willow Moon.

and for boys, either;

Noah Moon  
Ryder Moon  
Percy Moon  
Jake Moon  
Aidan Moon.

We decided it would be Aidan Moon for a boy, but I guess we can cross that out because we know we're having a girl. We still cant decide on a name though.

Austin and I get home and I was getting a bit tired so I just layed down on the sofa and watch TV. Not long after, Austin comes in and sits down beside me so basically, my head is in his lap.

**So yeah, sorry if its short! But Im not that well atm, ive got the cold -_- thanks to Laura, Kaija and my mum :( so basically, I cannot breathe at night -_- hate when that happens... Anyways, DER HAVIN' A GURL.**  
**What do you think they should call it? (: **

**Skyler-Rose (Skye or just Skyler for short obvs)**  
**Holly**  
**Avalon**  
**Avery**  
**Willow. **

**VOTE. **

**I kinda like Avalon or Avery for a name for this story but im gonna let you guys decide! im so nice. Im not sure if im going to update again tonight cos like I said, im not that well. But i'll try :) I havent updated my other story in like forever. I dont know what to write haha. Writers block is really gay i guess lol. Ahwell, ill try to update both stories as soon as I can (: I might be able to update after tech tomorrow anyway. Hopefully, ill try to lol. REVIEW. **

**Jodie (:**


	8. Chapter 8

**SORRY! Its not a chapter :( I know I hate when I see a story I really like and when I think theyve updated with a chapter its not a chapter :( it happens all the time :'( I really hate it so I know how you guys probably feel, SORRY. **

**_Replies_**

**JoJo: Hahaa, AWESOME! We had snow sometime in November but it was only a little bit, it didnt even land :( Aw i'm glad you like the story :) thanks for being supportive and reviewing! Yeah im from Northern Ireland, uk so I was probably at school idk lol, where you from? and my name is just with the one 'e' but I just randomly put it like 'Jodiee' lol :P **

**AusllyxLover: Yeah I like the name Skyler-Rose as well :) its a really nice name :) But its your guys' decision! :) and im glad you like it :) thank you for being so supportive!**

**Heyhi (guest) : Haha, thanks (: **

**Jodie (guest) : haha, love the name ;) and yeah Avalon and Willow are awesome names! **

**So again, sorry this isnt an actual update but dont worry I will definitely upload today! I know i've said that in previous chapters but I will for you guys because I gave you this awful A/N chapter thing and I feel bad because I really hate them too haha. **

**and omw I was at tech today and when I went to get on the bus to get home, i was on like, the 1st or 2nd step on the bus and the bus driver decided to close the door on me LOL k den xD it was actually hilarious. 14 DAYS TO CHRISTMAS OMG IM SO EXCITED! I keep finding all my presents by accident. Im getting a tablet anyway LOL. I actually knew I was getting that but hey... and R5's going to DUBLIN, IRELAND! My mum said a while ago that she will try and get me tickets and meet and greets! I hope she got them for me for christmas :3 its gonna be a bit of a hassle though because I live in Northern Ireland and they're going to Ireland so I have to cross the border -_- so I will get really crap signal. I'll be 02 - IRE instead of 02 - UK... :/ They need to come to Belfast LOL. Okay no but seriously as long as I get to see them idc what country it is haha **

**~Okay so for the names so far it's; **

**Avalon; 5**  
**Avery; 1 **  
**Skyler-Rose; 2**  
**Willow; 1**

**So it will most likely be Avalon (or Ava for short) but im giving you a few more hours to vote! Most of you are probz in school right now, HA. jk. But I just got home a bit over an hour ago so yeah. Ill update later! **

**and ill also try and update 'Just Know that I Love You' **

**Jodiewilliams**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer; Again, I dont own anything but the plot line! **

**I told you guys i'd upload again today :3 I was just about to go to bed but I remembered that I promised a proper chapter for you guys today so BOOM. So yeah I changed the rating to T because I looked it up and I think it said it was for 13+ ? idk something like that. Honestly, I thought that K and K+ were worse than T becuase T sounds more of an innocent letter lol ah well. Mistakes are made. **

**I got another vote for Avalon so AVALON IS THE WINNING NAME. **

**Evelyn (guest) : Aw thank you so much im glad you're enjoying it so far :) **

**On wif da story! **

"Lullaby"

_***Austin's POV***_

It was now a week after we found out that we were going to have a baby girl. We wrote down the names in Ally's song book. So far we had; Holly, Skyler-Rose, Avery, Avalon and Willow. I wanted our baby's name to begin with the letter 'A' like Ally's and mine. So we crossed out Holly, Skyler and Willow. So now it was down to Avalon and Avery.

We were at my mom and dad's house for dinner, but my dad was at work so really it was just my mom, Ally and I. We were at the table eating in a peaceful, yet comfortable silence when my mom decided to speak up. "So have you thought of any names yet?"

"Well we had 5 names which were Holly, Avery, Skyler-Rose, Avalon and Willow, but we decided to go with either Avalon or Avery because it begins with 'A' like my name and Ally's name." I said while looking at my mom. She grinned.

"That's cute. Any middle names?" "We'll probably think about that later on" she nodded and we just went back to eating.

When we finished I kissed my mom on the cheek and thanked her. Ally and I walked out in to the car and I got into the drivers side and drove home.

Ally was starting to get bigger everyday. Even though it isnt that noticeable, you can see her belly growing bigger as our child develops into something more _human form _I guess you could say. We started buying supplies that a baby would need like diapers, bottles, a crib, clothes, formula, blankets etc. I even bought a bib that says "Daddy's little princess" and a t-shirt saying "Daddy's little angel" **(1) **I think it's safe to say, i'm beyond excited to be a daddy to a beautiful baby girl.

Me and Ally were laying on top of the bed, so we werent actually _in_ it. I was lying beside her with my arm under her head and she was cuddled up to me with her hand on my chest. We were just looking up at the ceiling like it was the most interesting thing in the world. I decided that things got a bit too quiet so I started a conversation.

"So... about the baby's name." she turned to look at me. "Yeah?"

"I kinda like the name Avalon." she just smiled at me and I smiled back. "Yeah, me too."

"So Avalon it is then". We chuckled and I pulled her in closer to my side and just like before, taking a sudden interest in the ceiling.

"Oh yeah, Ally?" "Yeah?"

"I forgot to tell you that I bought paint and other stuff so we could decorate the nursery." she smiled and I could see in her eyes that she got really excited about this.

"Really?! What all did you get? What colours?" I laughed. She was adorable. I knew anyway that the nursery was going to look amazing in the end, even though we hadnt even started. Ally's really creative.

"I get some light yellows, pinks, I got white and I got a darker shade of pink but its only slightly darker than the light pink so it will blend in more and look nicer" She looked impressed. What? Okay so yeah i'm kind of creative myself.

We already had most of the furniture anyway like dressing tables, a changing table and all that stuff. I was just going to re-paint them to make them look new.

"We can start the nursery tomorrow if you like" I asked her and she shook her head excitedly. "Austin it's only 4:20pm, can't we start now?" Okay she was really excited to start with the nursery. I chuckled and got up and went over to the closet were I stored the paint.

"You coming?"

and with that, we went to the empty room beside us. Its hard to believe that in a few months time, theres going to be a beautiful baby girl sleeping in this room every night.

And I cannot wait to meet her.

**SORRY IF ITS SHORT. **

**(1) I really couldnt decide whether I liked 'Daddys little angel' or 'daddys little princess' better. I just thought that they were both really cute so I used them both hahaa.**

**They're decorating Ava's room! I'm actually kinda excited to write the next chapter about them decorating it haha. That will be tomorrow though. HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER. I honestly felt like it was rushed and that it could have been better. Its not really my best but ill try to make all the others good to make up for it. **

**As for my other story, 'Just Know that I Love You' I honestly have no idea what to write. So im going to read through it quickly and see were I left off and maybe I'll get a few ideas. BYEE**

**Jodie x]**


	10. Chapter 10

**Omg its been like 90192838274 years since ive updated :| SORRY! So yeah, HOW WAS YOUR CHRISTMAS'?! I know its a bit late to ask but anyway. Mines been good :3 Im meeting R5 on March 8th. No big deal. JUST KIDDING OMFG IM SO EXCITED. Yeah so im going to Dublin in the Republic of Ireland to see them and meet them and omg. Im excited! AND THE FORGET ABOUT YOU MUSIC VIDEO IS SO FRICKIN PERFECT! I got the Louder album as well so yeah Lifes good right now :) Im going to try on dresses tomorrow for my Formal so that should be eventful :) BTW I GOT A TABLET FOR CHRISTMAS SO YOU'S CAN FOLLOW ME IN SNAPCHAT. you know if you'd like too. but please do ;) its **_**xxjodiee_r5 **_**:) **

**So this chapter might not be that good I have writers block :/ ENJOY**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Austin & Ally! **

**Chapter 10 **

Ally's now 4 months pregnant and we've got all the essentials. Some toys, diapers, clothes etc. The Nursery is a nice bright purple with yellow and pink butterflies on the wall and on the wall above the crib are letters that I had hung up saying AVALON. I was pretty pleased with my work if I do say so myself. Ally loved it too.

It was dinner time and I was cooking since Ally was pregnant. She's felt a little sick lately but I dont know. I dont think much of it and neither does she. Its probably just because shes pregnant. Right?

I cooked Ally some Chicken Curry, pasta and cheese **(A/N first thing I thought of because I just had it) **she ate that all. And then I gave her some pickles because I know that they're her favourite. She ate them all too. Until she felt sick again...

"Als, are you sure you're okay?" I asked her, because in all honestly I was starting to get a little worried.

"Yeah Austin. Im fine"

I must have looked like I didnt believe her because when she turned around, she cupped my right cheek.

"I promise. If I thought something was wrong, i'd tell you." she was right. I had to trust her. I just nodded my head and took her to bed.

"You need to rest. If you need anything just call me okay?" I turned around and was about to walk out the door when she her voice rang through my ears. And by the sound of her voice, I could tell she was tired.

"Austin?" I turned back towards her.

"Yeah?"

"Can you stay with me?" I sighed and started making my way to the other side of the bed. I took off my shoes and jumped in beside her. She rested her head on my chest and I put my arm around her.

"I love you" she said in almost a whisper.

"I love you too."

We drifted off to sleep for a few hours. In all honesty, we deserve it. Ally's been so tired lately and i've been running errants for her. Not that i'm complaining.

***Like, 2 Hours Later***

I woke up to the sound of Ally thowing up in the bathroom again. I got up and rushed to where she was and held her hair back for her.

"Thanks" she murmered. I could tell that she'd been crying.

I pushed the hair that fell over her eyes behind her ear and looked at her.

"Ally, what's the matter?" She cant say that shes fine this time. I know there's something wrong, I can feel it.

"Nothing." she cant fool me this time.

"Ally. I know something's wrong. You can tell me. You said you would."

She signed in defeat, looking down. I tilted her chin up so she was looking at me.

"You can tell me, okay?" she looks even more pale than she was before. Something's definitely not right.

"I just feel..."

"You what?" I could barely hear her.

"I-" and then she collapsed in my arms.

My eyes widened. "Shit".

I lay her down on the ground gently and dialled 999** (A/N I know its usually 911 but in the UK its 999.) **

**On the phone: **

**Operator: "999 what's your emergency?"**

**Austin: "My girlfriend just collapsed, and she's pregnant"**

**Operator: "Okay, is she concious?"**

**Austin: "No"**

**Operator: "Okay, i'm going to need to you check her pulse, is she breathing?"**

My heart stopped when she said that. But I put my index and middle finger on her neck where it is easiest to find a pulse.

**Austin: "Yeah she's breathing."**

**Operator: "Okay that's good. Sir, we need to know your location"**

**Austin: "7652 Wilson Lane Avenue" (1)**

**Operator: "We're sending an ambulance now."**

**Austin: "Thank you"**

I hung up the phone and lifted Ally's hand to hold it in mine. I was terrified. Tears were running down my cheeks, but I have to stay strong for Ally. And for my little girl.

**CHAPTER 10, DONE. BOOM. Again, sorry if it's short and SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! forgive me.**

**Whats going to happen to Ally and the baby? **

**Did you like it? PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME IF YOU LIKED IT OR NOT! :) remember to follow me on Instagram ;) **_**xxjodiee_r5 **_

**(1) I dont live in America so I just made this address up lol. **

**Review's are cool **

**-Jodie :)**


End file.
